


Eyes Closed

by sadreddie



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-07 00:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadreddie/pseuds/sadreddie
Summary: sometimes you get sick of reading reddie fics that portray Eddie as a small, soft baby and Richie as some badass cool guy so u gotta write ya own damn fic (THIS ISN'T SHITTING ON OTHER FICS OKAY I EAT BAD BOY RICHIE UP WE STAN THAT SHIT). AU so characters aren't entirely as originally portrayed (honestly i'm ashamed of how much i changed Bill) ANYWAY I'M BAD WITH SUMMARIES PLZ JUST READ AND ENJOY





	1. Fuck you Trashmouth

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reddie fic despite the fact that chapter 1 has like 4 lines of reddie bare with me we love a good slow burn!! I'm still figuring out other ships i'll involve in this fic as subplots. HoNeStLy I hAvE nO iDeA wHaT i'M dOiNg. follow my twitter for updates or if u wanna be friends (@sadreddie) - Emily
> 
> ps. lil bit of violence but its not graphic so i didn't tag it :) also plz leave me love in the comments as i need constant validation

"You need a haircut," Stan said, running his hand through his best friend's thick curls. "And you need some manners," Richie retorted. Stan chuckled as he opened the door, stepping into the diner. His eyes scanned the room looking for his two other friends. "There they are," Richie said, digging his elbow into Stan's side and nodding his head towards a rapidly waving Beverly Marsh. "Shouldn't you be doing homework?" Ben asked. "Yeah I'll do it after I'm finished screwing your mom," Richie replied, stealing one of Ben's fries before sprinkling the excess salt from his fingers onto the remaining fries. Stan laughed, "Yeah and I'm the one who needs some manners." Richie ignored Stan's sarcasm and turned to the girl beside him, "So Bev, you think you could gimme a haircut? I mean, since you cut your own hair so good mine couldn't be that hard could it?" He asked chewing another fry. "Sure, I'll cut your hair. We could have matching haircuts," Bev giggled. "Maybe I'll get my mom to do it," Richie said, rubbing his fingers above the bowl of fries. "Stop doing that you shithead we all gotta share these, just wipe the salt on a napkin," Stan complained as he removed the bowl from Richie's reach. "Actually," Ben said pulling the fries towards his body, "they're my fries." "Shut up all of you," Bev started; she opened her mouth to speak again but was interrupted by the loud noise that suddenly filled the diner. Eddie Kaspbrak and his sidekicks laughing and yelling as they entered. Richie adjusted his glasses as he watched Eddie saunter through the small building; he focused on the way his lips curled upwards and the sound of his laugh, he watched his fingers as they clung to Bill Denbrough's shoulder, balancing himself as he tried to breathe through his laughter. Richie caught himself wondering if he would ever make Eddie laugh like that. This was not something Richie wanted to think about. "I fucking hate that guy," Richie mumbled. "You and me both," Stan said. "He thinks he's hot shit just because he's on the football team, all of them do. What makes them any better than us?" Ben questioned. "I don't know guys, Mike's in my biology class, he's nice when he's not with his friends. Maybe the others are like that too," Beverly tries to reason with her friends. "And Bill, why does he think he owns every girl in school, I swear is there anyone he hasn't slept with?" Ben continues to rant, ignoring Beverly's reasoning. Bev frowned, "Uh me," she replied, clearly annoyed by the conversation. "Yeah but that's because it's you," Ben replied unaware of how horrible his comment sounded. The group fell silent, a look of realisation plastered on Ben's face, "Bev, I didn't mean it like that, I just meant, well... you're friends with us and-and they don't like us so-" He was interrupted by the sound of Bev's chair scraping against the floor, "fuck you," she said, grabbing her bag and leaving the diner. 

"Is that Beverly Marsh?" Bill asked his friends as his eyes lingered on the redhead leaving the diner. "I think so," Eddie replied, following Bill's gaze. "Yeah it is, we have bio together," Mike said casually, his eyes never leaving his milkshake. "She seems pissed," Bill said, sliding out of the booth. "And?" Eddie asked. "And..." Bill replied, shrugging on his jacket, "angry girl means angry sex." Mike laughed, "Yeah good luck with that," he said, playing with his straw but Bill was already halfway across the diner. "It's not gonna happen!" Eddie shouted. Bill's only response was a thin middle finger raised in Eddie's direction.

"Beverly, right?" Bill asked, stepping out into the cold parking lot. Bev spun around quickly, "Uhm yeah. Bill is it?" She replied as if she didn't know who Bill Denbrough, captain of the Derry High Football Team, was. Bill responded with a quiet "yup" as he moved closer to Bev. "Is something the matter?" He asked. Bev felt her stomach knot, she didn't even have to move an inch and her lips would be on his. She wanted to move, she wanted to kiss him, she had never kissed anyone in all her seventeen years of living, she wanted to prove Ben wrong, she could get Bill Denbrough, all she had to do was close the tiny space between them. She swallowed hard, "N-no, I was just leaving," she said. Bill grinned, "Well maybe I could-" "Hey!" Bill whipped his head around to face the boy who had interrupted him. "Hanscom what a surprise," he said approaching Ben. "Leave her alone," Ben said with his newfound confidence. Bill grabbed Ben by the collar of his shirt; the confidence disappeared from Ben faster than it appeared. "You think you can tell me what to do?" Bill growled. "What the fuck are you doing?" Richie whispered, keeping his distance away from Bill and close to Stan. "What was that Tozier? Speak up we couldn't quite hear you," Richie heard from behind him before he was pushed to the ground. Eddie stood towering over Richie; it was the only time Eddie was taller than the boy below him. "N-nothing," Richie answered while attempting to get back on his feet. He picked up his glasses that had fallen off as he hit the ground and adjusted them onto his face. Eddie turned his back to Richie and circled Stan like a predator circling its prey. Stan wasn't a fighter, neither were his friends, but Richie knew if he didn't do something Eddie would seriously hurt Stan. "I said fuck you," Richie sounded a lot more confident than he was. Eddie stopped walking and turned to Richie, "What'd you just say to me?" Eddie asked, his voice low. "You heard me asshole," Richie replied, "Oh shit," Mike mumbled. Eddie laughed as he turned to his friends, "looks like we've got a trashmouth on our hands," he said. Richie felt a sharp pain run through his body as Eddie trapped him against the wall; that was going to leave a nice big bruise on his back in the morning. Despite being small, Eddie was surprisingly strong and Richie struggled to escape from Eddie's grip. Before Richie could think about what he was doing, his knee collided with Eddie's crotch. Eddie cried out in pain as he let go of Richie. As soon as Eddie released him, Richie's hand was in Bev's and they were running to her car, Stan and Ben not far behind. They piled into the small car and Bev raided her bag for her keys. "Hurry up they're coming!" Stan shouted, watching the three angry jocks running towards the car. "Got them!" Bev exclaimed, holding the keys high in the air before stabbing them into the ignition and tearing out of the parking lot leaving Eddie, Mike, and Bill under the glow of the street lamp. "Fuck you Trashmouth!" Eddie yelled.


	2. Always Unapologetically Be Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhm I'm SO BAD at summaries so yeah they're at a party and read the notes for warnings. It's 2am sorry if this is bad but it's been a whole month since i updated wfjerojfewgjnwergj also I changed the name of the fic cuz the old one was so UGLY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: homophobia/homophobic slurs, violence

"Those losers better not show up tonight," Eddie said, taking three beers out of the refrigerator and giving one to each of his friends. "Why? You scared Tozier will beat your ass again?" Bill asked. "He didn't beat my ass." Eddie replied in defence. "Geez Eddie you haven't stopped talking about Richie all week. If I didn't know any better I'd think you were in love with him," Mike joked. Eddie let out an obviously fake laugh, "Fuck off. Bill's the one that invited him." "Actually, I invited Beverly. I don't want her faggot friends showing up either." Bill retorts. "Alright shut up guys, Eddie go upstairs and makes sure Bill's parents' bedroom is locked and hang up some more ghosts while we get ready for people to arrive," Mike instructed. "And Georgie's room!" Bill yelled as Eddie made his way upstairs with a box of Halloween decorations while Mike retrieved snacks from the cupboard, "So, do you think Beverly will show?" he asked Bill. "Of course she will, she can't resist me. You should have seen her at the diner dude. If that shithead Hanscom hadn't interrupted me, I'd have had her by now," Bill replied before taking a swig of his beer. Mike laughed, "And her friends, you think they'll come too?" he questioned. "Doesn't matter, she's mine either way. Eddie will be chasing Tozier's ass all night after what he did at the diner, and the other two won't even look me in the eye," Bill took another gulp of beer before continuing, "if they know what's good for them." The doorbell rang and Bill pushed himself off the counter before letting the swarm of guests into his home. 

"You know," Richie started, staring up at the house towering above him, "we could have all just worn stupid costumes, and gotten drunk off cheap booze at my place, but no, we just had to go out and do it in public." He reached his hand up to adjust his glasses but only poked himself in the eye before remembering he had traded his thick specks for contact lenses. "You guys didn't have to come," Bev replied, fixing the ears on her head. "And let you go alone? With Bill Denbrough on the prowl? Hell no," Ben exclaimed. "You mean this was optional? Well if I knew that I could have saved my mom a shit ton of bandages," Stan said, adjusting his badly homemade mummy costume. "Oh c'mon young Stanley, I'm sure we'll have a jolly good time tonight," Richie said in his best posh English accent while throwing an arm around his best friends shoulder and leading him inside. "I don't know about that Richie," Stan replied, "Remember Eddie's gonna be here, and he's not happy about what you did at the diner."

Teenagers filled every corner of the house, some laughing, some dancing, some flirting, and all drinking. Richie and Stan weaved their way through the crowd to the kitchen. Stan grabbed a beer, knowing he wasn't going to drink a drop while Richie filled his cup with spiked punch. "Let's dance," Richie grinned. "Uh I think I'm just gonna find somewhere to sit down actually," Stan replied, scanning the room for a seat. Richie mumbled a "Fine," before making his way towards the centre of the room and joining the large group of teens dancing. Stan took a seat on the nearest couch watching Richie aggressively sway his hips out of time with the music. Richie was his best friend, and Stan Uris doesn't just give that title to anybody. Stan liked many things about Richie, but his favourite thing was that Richie was unapologetically himself. He didn't care that he couldn't dance, or that he was loud, or that he liked kissing boys. It didn't matter to Richie what others thought of him and that, according to Stan, is what made him the greatest.

Eleven songs and four cups of punch later and Richie was in need of a bed. Instead of searching for his friends for a ride him, Richie climbed the stairs of the Denbrough house and entered the first room he saw. Before he could close the door, a red sneaker wedged its way inside. Richie took a step back looking down at the small boy dressed as a zombie in the dim lighting. "Tozier," Eddie slurred, "You've got some nerve showing up here." "Listen, Eddie, about the diner. I-I'm sorry, I just- I didn't mean it, I got too carried away," Richie replied backing towards the wall. Eddie followed Richie's footsteps, "The diner? Don't worry about it man. That's old news, no problem." Richie let out a sigh of relief, far sooner than he should have. Eddie grabbed Richie by the collar, slamming his already bruised back against the wall. "But I'm downstairs trying to enjoy this party and I see you right in the middle of the room sucking face with another fairy," he said, his face so close to Richie's that he can smell the cheap alcohol on his breath, a scent that Richie will struggle to forget, "You queers ruined my night, so it's only fair I ruin yours." Richie pushed Eddie off him laughing, "I think you're just jealous Kaspbrak," he taunted. "Why the fuck would I be jealous of two fags?" Eddie said. "Fucking hell, would you stop throwing those names around? It only makes you ugly and uneducated, and I don't give a fuck what you think of me. You're jealous because I was making out with Johnny Peters instead of you." Richie said, drunkenly swaying from side to side. "Why would I want to kiss Johnny Peters?" Eddie retorted. "Not Johnny," Richie said, walking towards Eddie, "Me. You want to kiss me. Isn't that what this has all been about? You pretending to hate me for years when in fact all you could think about was fucking me. So go on Eds, swallow that fragile masculinity and that deep-seated homophobia. Humour me just for a second. Kiss me Eddie." Richie closed is eyes and puckered his lips inches away from Eddie. Richie didn't know what he expected. Did he actually think Eddie would kiss him? Was he that stupid? Eddie's fist collided with Richie's face with a crack. Richie stumbled back and Eddie grabbed him by the collar, throwing him to the ground. Eddie towered over Richie as his now bloody knuckles left purple bruises on Richie's face. Richie's attempts to break free from Eddie were useless and his swollen eyes prevented him from seeing anything. The light of the party engulfed them, as the door was swung open to reveal Beverly and Bill. "Do something!" Bev yelled; Bill pulled his friend off Richie's bleeding body and out of the room. Bev was on her knees by Richie's side in seconds as he sat up, coughing crimson liquid into his hand. "That asshole!" Bev said, "Why would he do this? He can't be that mad about the diner." Richie took Bev's hand in his, "No, I tried to kiss him, kinda. It's complicated. It was a joke. Listen, it doesn't matter. I was just teasing; he was calling me a fag. I didn't care. I didn't care." "You're not making any sense Rich. C'mon we gotta get you home, Stan and Ben already left," Bev said helping Richie to his feet. "I'm never drinking again," he mumbled.


End file.
